Just a Night in Camp
by ImaginationMadeMeLove
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a simple night in camp. (female warden x Zevran)


"I find it amusing my dear Warden"

"How so!" the women glared turning her head ever so slightly to stare at the elf.

"Well my lovely warden" the Antivan elf laughed as he continued his actions. A wide mouthed wooden comb swept through recently lye scrubbed locks. "Ever since I have met you, you have had such pride in your hair yet every time we come out of skirmish it looks as if the wolves have had at it"

"We fought werewolves last week!" the female warden protested with a scowl. She leaned back using her shoulder to jab at his knee. The blades of grass beneath her pricked at her skin through her trousers, annoying the back of her knees. Shifting slightly she pulled her legs into her belly and into the blanket she had wrapped about herself in efforts to keep her backside from getting wet.

"I jest, I jest Love" the ex assassin laughed lifting up the long locks up to run the comb beneath her hair. ''It has gotten so much longer than when I first met you" with that comment he leaned forward tilting her head back and stilling a swift kiss from her mouth. Soft laugher mixed hot breath from both parties. With a soft brush of his mouth against her forehead he tilted her chin back down as he returned to the task at hand.

"When you first tried to kill me" she laughed and turned her attention to those that were situated across the fire. When this had first started out it had merely been her and Alistair crushed under dark spawn forces, then fumbling around in the wilds licking their bandaged wounds. It was shortly after that, that things began to grow. Shortly after waking, Morrigan had joined their ragtag party, then Lelianna, Sten, Bohdan and Sandal, Zevran himself, Wynne, Oghren and finally Shale. The battles had been long, negotiations tedious, all topped off with blood and frustration. But looking around at her group, she wouldn't ask for any more or any else. This group, her friends, stood beside her through thick and thin, from resting weary bones in camp, to slaughtering brood mothers in the deep roads. A small hum of appreciation escaped from the lead warden as practiced finger tips found themselves to the edges of her hairline along her forehead starting an Orlesian braid. The warden watched through half lidded eyes as Alistair and Morrigan were bickering once again, Leilanna adding to the argument. Wynne and Sten shot the threesome a group of annoyed look, Sten cleaning his sword and Wynne pouring over a spell book, whilst Shale and Oghren talked of stone or something of that nature.

"The only mission I have ever been happy to have failed at" Zevran responded with an affection tug at her ear.

"I am happy to, that you failed" she teased, not needing to see the mock look of hurt that accompanied his wounded gasp. Laughter curled about inside her chest, causing the second warden left in Fereldan to look her way. She beamed a smile his way, the man echoing her expression. Another rush of warmth blossomed in the women's chest, Alistair was her best friend in the world, after all they had been through that was no surprise. They had carried each other's weights upon the other's shoulders at multiple occurrences. When she needed help with something or needed an opinion he was the first person whose council she sought for and vice versa. She wiggled her fingers in a hello and he returned the gesture. A quick glance at the elf behind her rushed a look of distrust into his gaze before it disappeared moments later.

Alistair had held a hatred of Zevran only, below Loghain and Morrigan for the first few months since she had recruited him. It wasn't until several battles and Zevran saving their collective asses multiple times till Alistair gave a begrudged respect to the elf and began to have some semblance of friendship with the elven male. She understood half of the reason he did this was for her benefit. This made her extremely happy, the last two months had been uncomfortable as her best friend and her lover had been at odds.

"Alistair and Morrgian will be continually arguing to death anqd thereafter" Zevran laughed "I wonder if they could argue the arch demon to death" a look of speculation crossed handsome elven features. Long fingers took a thin leather strap and tied off the braid.

"You are a saint" she smiled back at the elf resting her cheek against his knee, kiss his thigh in an innocent expression of tenderness. The pair stared at each other for a mere moment in a private moment before the strumming of a lute caught their attention. Apparently the argument had ended and their group bard decided it was time to play music. At her hands command a quirky Orlisian folk song filled the air.

"Ah I know this one" Zevran rocked to his feet and with flourish dropped one leg forward with flourish. "May I have this dance my lovely warden" extending a hand forward.

"If that is what your desire my assassin" she laughed allowing the male to pull her to her feet. "I have two left feet though you know that" she clasped his two hands with hers tightly as he led her to the fire, feet silent as always. One hand fell to her waist leading her about.

"My dear Warden just let me do the guiding"

"Well-ah! Eeek!" laughter exploded from her chest as she was spun about violently. Tears of amusement welled in several eyes as Wynne forced Alistair to his feet and forced him to dance with her as well.

"Oh hell no!" Morrigan shrieked as Oghren approached her.

"Oh come now Morrigan!" she laughed. Within moments the wilds witch found herself being twirled about in a random fashion by the female warden who was laughing loudly and with abandonment. Moments later pairs had been exchanged again, this time locking the last two wardens of Fereldan in a twirling embrace.

"You seem to be happy" Alistair commented

"Why wouldn't I be? I am here with all of my friends" she beamed and her answer was a simple warm smile and a twirl that landed her within the arms of her first partner. As if Leilanna had anticipated the speed of her dancers the tune dropped into a smoother, slower rhythm. The pair found themselves slow to rocking motion, forehead to forehead, completely lost within their own sphere. Foot to foot, breath to breath, very similar to their version of dancing. Battle after battle they had built a sort of sense for the other, movements translating to the other of transpiring events.

"I am yours" he murmured for her ears alone.

"And I yours" she murmured back, brushing her nose against his own in a subtly action of affection. His answer was a collection of mumbled Antivan approval before placing a kiss on her mouth. Followed by another and another. Soft, innocent, chaste, things that made her melt inside. Zevran had been victim to a rough upbringing, a deadly, sexual upbringing. He was a passionate, skilled lover when it came to physical pleasures. He knew how to woe nearly anything that moved and was capable of the most tantalizing feats. However, despite how much she loved to share his bed with him, it was these moments. These small moments were nothing was expected of him or her, tension leaving shoulders in exchange for the warmth of a loved one's simple embrace. These were what she loved the best. She pressed another soft kiss to the elf's mouth before resting her head on his shoulder. Strong arms curled about her as they simple rocked to the sound of Leilanna's lute, mixing with soft, sleepy chatter from their teammates. Tonight, the blight, Loghain, the Archdemon, all of it was far, far away from this camp. Right now it was just her and Zevran, his and her heart beats, just them.


End file.
